ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Vahriz
How Vahriz joined the Tourney Vahriz was dealing with Arslan’s daily swordplay practice but got easily defeated telling that Vahriz is going hard on him but Vahriz stated that it was only the basics and wasn’t considered a real maneuver. After Arslan got dressed, they went on their way to the Queen and Vahriz also lectured him on the importance of swordplay while they were walking. They found Queen Tahamine on the balcony. She was wishing good luck to the newly appointed soldiers of Pars and the soldiers started to salute her and Arslan. Vahriz waited until Arslan finished talking with the Queen and then, the two of them went to the courtyard. As they entered the courtyard they heard some cries and then Azrael rushed to Arslan, knocking him down. Marzban, Kishward also came near them saying that Azrael likes Arslan more than himself, even though he is its master. After Vahriz teasing him that those birds don’t respect him, gave his report concerning the latest campaign, saying that Pars forces crushed Lusitania and saved their ally, Maryam and the army has returned. Arslan and Vahriz went to greet King Andragoras and the Marzbans who are returning from the war. The King, called Vahriz and asked him to report all the goings-on during his absence. 3 years passed since then. Arslan had greatly improved his swordsmanship, but still, he couldn’t defeat Vahriz. After their practice ended, a messenger delivered a message to Vahriz, telling that King Andragoras is going to fight against the Lusitanians. After this, Arslan and Vahriz went to the Fields of Atropatene to participate in the battle. Arslan seemed nervous and asked Vahriz if the fog will be a problem, but Vahriz stated that this place is known to them and also the enemy can't see them. A soldier appeared. He said that a problem occurred between the King and Daryun, so they rushed to the king's tent. The king was furious.The king was furious and dismissed Daryun from his post as Marzban, calling him a coward. Lord Vahriz came into the room, punched Daryun and apologised for Daryun’s cocky attitude, trying to calm the King. When they got out, he asked Daryun what does he think about Prince Arslan and made him swear an oath to protect the prince and Daryun did so. The battle was going bad so Vahriz tricked the King into retreating telling him that the Queen is in danger. On their way, they got ambushed by the enemy. Vahriz killed lots of them but got killed by a man wearing a silver mask. It is later revealed that he sent a message about the two princes to his old friend Bahman. Returned to life somehow, Vahriz resolves to recapture Pars and check on Daryun's progress. Standing in the way is a woman from Krypton who was thought to have died, Faora. How to unlock *Complete Smash the Car Level 4 with Daryun. *Play 1046 matches For both methods, you must fight Vahriz at Ecbatana. alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 250 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Vahriz, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Eran of Pars and Daryun's uncle, Vahriz!" He will be seen left of Jukei, right of Darun Mister, above Mikitaka and below Akarenjya. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Vahriz holds his sword in a reverse grip. After the announcer calls his name Vahriz does a dashing slash then sheathes his sword near the camera saying "Swinging a sword to and fro is hardly a maneuver." Special Moves Attentive Strike (Neutral) Vahriz fires a tall energy wave straight ahead out of his sword. Balance Cripple (Side) Vahriz slams his sword into the ground, causing a quake that knocks down nearby enemies. Denfending Climb (Up) Vahriz jumps into the air with a spinning slash. Aged Swift (Down) Vahriz dashes forward slashing left, right, then left with his sword. Result Show (Hyper Smash) Vahriz slowly moves his sword to the left, then rushes forward and thrusts hard enough to knockback opponents. Lesson (Final Smash) Vahriz slaps the hilt of his sword on the opponent. Then we zoom forward to show a set of buttons for the player to push for Vahriz. A will have him do two slashes. B will have him do a hard diagonal slash. B+A will have Vahriz thrust his sword. The opponent's side will have directional buttons for him/her to use to avoid the attacks. If they fail for 10 seconds, Vahriz will do a hard upeprcut slash and knock the opponent away. Victory Animations #Vahriz swings his sword one-handed four times then says "Hah! There are some things veterans have plenty of! Grit! Determination!" #Vahriz does two kicks and sheathes his sword then says "Although, without a sound knowledge of the basics, you cannot hope to master the more complicated techniques." #Vahriz positions his sword up, then does a spin slash then thrusts his sword, then reverse grips it saying "Even simply mastering the fundamentals of the sword will show in your bearing and presentation." On-Screen Appearance Vahriz jumps off his sword and takes out his sword saying "If you know, then try to carry yourself as a swordsman would." Trivia *Vahriz's rival is one of Zod's Kyptonian flunkies, Faora. His second rival is Emily Howard. *Vahriz shares his Japanese voice actor with Darkhammer and Bela Okmyx. *Vahriz shares his French voice actor with Shishiwakamaru, King Shin, Miguel Caballero Rojo, Rando, Nightcrawler and Remy. *Vahriz shares his German voice actor with Bastion and Megaleg. *Vahriz shares his Arabic voice actor with F.A.N.G. and Toll Road. Category:The Heroic Legend of Arslan characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters